


red is inside out

by Mist (sc_arrow)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Mystery, very long sentences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sc_arrow/pseuds/Mist
Summary: Virgil goes missing and both the core sides and the others must work together to rescue him. However, none of them can stand each other. They must learn to work together before they can save Virgil (and maybe they’ll find love along the way, who’s to say?)The Story is interactive, please send an ask on my tumblr @redisinsideout.





	1. 1.

Patton wandered into the Common Room, surprised to find Deceit and Remus stood there.

“Uh, hi! What are you two doing here?”

Best to be nice in case they’re lost or something - don’t want to start a fight when there’s nothing to fight over! Patton thought, quite optimistically, which was far different from Roman, who (as usual) wasn’t thinking and charged forward, sword out and ready to strike one of the intruders. That intruder being Deceit, who he then pinned against the wall, sword at his throat, breathing almost down his neck. Their bodies were awfully close for rivals, and although Roman was usually naive to Deceit’s ulterior motives, the two of The Others together meant trouble - that was one constant occurrence in the mindscape.

“Could you be any gayer, Roman? 

Roman blushed and turned around to face Remus with a slight fluster, “Could you be any more of an idiot?”

“A+ insult from the prince with a kingdom there” Dee chuckled, with a slight blush also on his half human side, barely noticeable to anyone but Remus, who simply rolled his eyes, used to his friend’s importunate feelings.

“What are you here for?” The Others turned to Patton, slightly surprised that he was still there. The most innocent of them was usually emphatic in nature, chiming in with a silly or adorable comment, and muttering something incomprehensible to anyone but himself.

“Where’s Virgi-”

“Why?” Roman interrupted, perhaps a little too quickly for Deceit’s liking. Whatever may be occuring between them resulted in some odd defensive nature, and Deceit was hating how he was entertaining the thought of Roman often enough to constitute a fantasy.

“Because we’re not looking for him, pretty boy,”

To which Roman let out one of his offended princey noises, hurt that anyone considered him as less than beautiful, mistaking Deceit’s flirty nickname for an insult. Meanwhile, Patton was more concerned that neither of the parties knew of Virgil’s whereabouts.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW(s): Panic Attacks, Gore Mention, Small Spaces, Claustrophobia.

[A FEW HOURS PRIOR]

Virgil sat in his room, legs in a criss-cross shape on his floor. In his right hand, he held a old letter which was tattered and frayed. In eloquent calligraphy, his name was scrawled on the front. Without a care of the pretty red seal holding it’s contents at bay, he ripped the envelope open. The letter was sparse in its contents, with a few words in small print above and below some large words, in all capital letters. Either someone’s shouting at me, or the message is important. Virgil thought. The large letters were tangled together, almost incomprehensible. Fortunately, with Roman’s handwriting, Virgil was used to decoding handwritten messages. 

Virgil’s eyes scanned the page, before he let out a shaky exhale. Dropping the letter, he slowly crept toward the closet door and opened it, ensuring he wasn’t doing anything to alert the other sides that something was out of the ordinary, Besides, they almost never bother to enter his room; It’s not like anyone would notice he was gone for a while. His breathing was quickening, yes, and his heart felt like it was pushing on his ribcage, but he managed to push back his reflexes long enough to hide inside and shut the door behind him.

He clasped the walls of the closet, steadying himself momentarily before he hit the ground, letting the panic wash over him.

His eyes closed.


End file.
